


If the portal opens jump

by ProvidenceDiscord



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Modern Girl in Thedas, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 10:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13785804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProvidenceDiscord/pseuds/ProvidenceDiscord
Summary: I have a beta but Xhey are busy and this is a shitshow draft I am sorry.Two souls from thedas were swapped 12 years ago at the beginning of the blight, with the souls of their counterparts on modern earth. Souls and promises traverse universes, and I swear to you we will be together again.The adventures of One young woman and her gender-fluid sibling-in-law turned baby brother, The Inquisitor Trevellan of the Inquisiton Maxwell (or Madz to his friends) and his quest to ride The Bull, and his secret sister the Witch of the Inquisition and her torn ambitions to the valiant Lion Commander Cullen Rutherford, who guarded her as a youth at the begining of the blight, or the prowling Dread Wolf Fen'Harel who has caught her scent as well.





	If the portal opens jump

**Author's Note:**

> I have a beta but Xhey are busy and this is a shitshow draft I am sorry.

idea section sorry working on it  
When Madz and May were twelve they were both in accidents, Madz lived on the west coast in California with her mother and was in a car accident, losing most of her memory from before. Madz only remembers vague details of before, but most of all when she dreams she remembers a body not this one and a bright green light with a black city in the distance, she stays with her mom for another two years after getting out of the hospital, then moves back in with their dad when Xhey are 15 back to the house xhey grew up in. Madz is gender fluid, acknowledging the beauty of their body, but that they were born into the wrong one in this world. they make new friends and second week at the high school, they get off the bus a few stops late, get offered a manic smile and a feeling like they know this crazy girl with a dog offering them doughnuts and stir-fry. Three years after their accident, they find their sister. Three is a sacred number.

~ May lived in New Richmond, Ohio just 35 minutes outside of cincinnati. Noone knows why she was on the bridge at Red River Gorge but she was, it was just off of a creek the water no deeper than 8 feet, she was seen looking faint then she fell and her older brother Jon fished her out. She required C.P.R. and she was clinically dead for 7 minutes, the paramedics had just given up on her. She only remembers seeing a bright green light and a black city in the distance briefly and she will have vague reccollections the first and only time she takes L.S.D. she will forget this event for a long time, and go on with her life till she makes a friend at 15. Three is a sacred number.

~ In another world, another universe 12 years before; The sixth and seventh children, "Spares" of the Trevelyan family are born. Lady Trevelyan claims to have given birth to two twin boys, Marian and Maxwell noone questions the names, and both boys are raised to know how to hunt and fight and be brave. In actuality, she knew her husband didn't give two shits about any of their children except for what status they could bring. She swore her five other sons to secrecy with the help of an Apostate's midwife's blood oath, as well as Nana their elven nursemaid and her two children Fandral and Mahariel were the only others to know that 'Marian' was actually 'Maria'. As often happened in those days, how could a person know something unless they knew it for their own eyes, and no others were present for the birth. They all knew that if it got out the lass would likely be married off to a young Tevinter Magister to bring more status or a better trade deal to the family. When twelve years later, Marian's abilities manifest a year before the Fifth Blight in an explosion almost killing Maxwell Trevelyan the reported Seventh Son, the Sixth Son "Marian Fennas Trevellan" was reported dead from the incident. 

~ There was a large sombre ball held at the castle for the funeral. Maxwell was confined to his room being re-educated by the third son, a Templar captain of the guard Due to such a heavy blow to the head causing some Amnesia from the "stable fire and collapse" which claimed his brother. A country away in Fereldan, one "Maria Fenlin Valkrie" was being introduced to First Enchanter Irving and being shown around and assigned a young Templar sergeant by the name of Cullen Stanton Rutherford, sworn by her oldest brother a Knight-Commander of the Templars to protect her. A year later the young lady and templar are some of the few survivors of the Circle falling. 

But that is not where our tale begins. In a hole in the ground there lived a Hobbit.- wrong story sorry, or is it? If one soul is connected to it's counterpart in one universe who is to say it is not also tied to two more? But that is a question for another time, no???


End file.
